The broad overall objectives of the SEOSU Minority Biomedical Sciences Program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further enhance its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the minority students (particularly American Indians) served by the institution. The research projects funded by this program will impact upon the disciplines of bioanalytical chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, and physical biochemistry, and contribute to the enrichment of the chemistry program at SEOSU. Students involved in the chemistry program and undergraduate research experiences will be better prepared to pursue graduate education in the sciences. Three research projects are proposed in this application. The overall objective of each project is listed immediately following the project title. 1: "Metal Cluster Compounds Involving Sulfur-Containing Ligands" (Synthesis of metal-clustering agents and characterization of polynuclear metal species.) 2. "Polymeric Adsorbents in Bioanalytical Chemistry" (Developing new separation methods for carcinogenic polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons using sequential-mode chromatography with polymeric adsorbents.) 3. "Copper CLuster-labeled Antibodies for Biomedical Applications" (Developing immunohistochemical reagents for light and electron microscopy, and suitable for radioisotope carriers.)